


I Want to Thank You

by pauline97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Poetry, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauline97/pseuds/pauline97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for everyone I have ever meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Thank You

**Mom**

**I want to thank you**

**I want to thank you for showing me that you are never too old to be a child**

**For showing me a little package can pack a lot of power**

**For being the only person I felt I could cry in front of for years**

**And for showing me that if a person breaks sometimes it’s not because they are weak but because they have been forced to be too strong**

 

**Dad**

**I want to thank you**

**I want to thank you for showing me the locked doors to prove the monsters couldn’t get in**

**For teaching me to use my inside voice despite the fact that you had misplaced yours long ago**

**For showing me that sometimes when people are angry _with_ you it is not because _of_   you**

**And for forcing me to learn to fake respect until it becomes real**

 

**Sister**

**I want to thank you**

**I want to thank you for showing me that family means ‘I can kick your ass but no one else can’**

**For allowing me to feel both enough love that I would die for you, and enough hate I could kill you, more often than not at the same time**

**For teaching me that sometimes it’s okay to be afraid of what hides in the dark**

**And for making me learn what it is to struggle to forgive even if someone is truly sorry**

 

**Brother**

**I want to thank you**

**I want to thank you for hours spent with bomb-oms and banana peels**

**For being the one person I have ever beat someone up for (myself included)**

**For teaching me that sometimes it doesn’t matter what you do, some people will only want you around when their first choice isn't available**

**And for showing me that sometimes giving up is the only option, because the above will never change**

 

**Grandma**

**I want to thank you**

**I want to thank you for being my only constant in this ever changing world**

**For showing me what it is to be the calm with the storm raging around you**

**For being my moral compass**

**And my safe haven**

 

**And for anyone I didn’t mention**

**I want to thank you**

**I want to thank you because whether we’ve known each other for ten seconds or ten years**

**Whether we could write each others biographies or we don't know each others names**

**Whether you caused my wounds or you helped me sew them up**

**From the second we came in contact you took a part of me and replaced it with a part of you**

**Because despite what the saying says you are not what you eat you are who you meet**

**So I want to thank you for becoming a part of me**


End file.
